That's My Dream
by mitsume hyuuga
Summary: Love is everywhere, but it is hard to find someone you love the most and will love you back.


**Author's and character's notes: **

**Animelover-massyct-san**: hi guys!!! This is my first Shugo Chara fic so I hope to get a lot of reviews :D hehe.

**Ikuto:** what is this about?  
**Animelover-massyct-san: **It's about Tadase and Amu.

**Ikuto:** what? I'm an extra here? I'm outta here.

**Animelover-massyct-san:** hey just kidding, It's about you and Amu

**Amu:** why? Eww...

**Ikuto:** why? Am I bad at acting huh???

**Animelover-massyct-san:** ok let's go start the story ok? Sorry guys

**Miki: **OOC is everywhere haha… animelover-massyct-san doesn't own Shugo Chara.

**That's My Dream!**

**Written by**: animelover-massyct-san

There was a girl named Hinamori Amu. She was 16 years old and she is in middle school now. There was a boy, he name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. He is 17 years old and he was in middle school too. Amu and Ikuto are classmates and friends too. But they often hang with each other. Amu hangs with the Guardians (I call it middle-school Guardians LOL! :D), Rima, Tadase, Yaya and Nadeshiko who is really Nagihiko Fujisaki. While Ikuto hangs with his other friends.

Ikuto always compete with Tadase when getting Amu's attraction (I wish it was me… hehe) Ikuto always says: "Hey Kiddy King, Amu is **mine!"** "PRINCE!!!" Ikuto said. That means character change!. "Haha you will never have Amu and the Humpty Lock! Haha!" He said when he heard the word 'PRINCE'. After a while, Tadase was back to normal. He was blushing a shade of red because of embarrassment. Ikuto went to other place. (After all he was a stray cat)

** OoOoOoOoO**

"Himamori Amu!" Nikaidou-sensei said waking her from her sleep. "Ah!" Amu said, (Hey where is the cool and spicy character? =)). "You are sleeping in my class again" He said. "Sorry sensei" She replied.

** After class-Lunch Break**

** OoOoOoOoO**

"Ikuto!" guessed who that is? It's Utau. Utau is their schoolmates she belongs to a different class. "What do you want?" Ikuto asked. "Ikuto, you are such a meanie!" Utau said.

"Kukai ask me on a date!" she said. (You think she is a rival of Amu in this story then no! haha. She just loves to be silly around Ikuto. They are just only BROTHERS and SISTER!)

"So what do I care about that?" he said smirking. "Eh Ikuto I just don't know what to do" She said to him pouting.

**---Change topic---**

"So did you already do what I told you yesterday?" She said to her brother. You want to know what she said. Ok then:

**---Flashback---**

"Utau, can you help me?" Ikuto said to her sister, Utau. "No!" She said because Ikuto always embarrassed her in front of Kukai. "Why?" Ikuto said. "Because you always teased me, HMMPH!" she said angrily. "Please, it is about Amu". "Really, what about her?" She said. She always wants to know a lot about Amu. "I will tell you if you will help me?" He said. "O-k FINE!" Utau agreed. _Haha I caught her._ Ikuto said to himself. "So here it is".

"I like Amu but I think she likes Tadase more, and I don't know what I will do. I like her when we start being friends. But I know she wouldn't feel the same. Instead she likes that Kiddy King! And how can I confess to her? I don't want to ruin our friendship. It means a lot to me. And if I ruin that, I will never forgive myself." He explained. "And she is very important to me. If I lost her I will die." He said. "You know I already knew before that you really like her" "But now I think you fell in love with her. She is a good girl and I believe she will understand your feelings for her. And she will not lose your friendship" Utau said. "But, what if…" he was cut off by Utau. "Do this".

"Tell her she is beautiful and something you love about her, and then confess to her. She will understand you." Utau said. _This is the first time Ikuto fell in love with a girl. _Utau said to herself.

"Thanks, I hope that will work" Ikuto said while smiling. (Ikuto fanclubs ALERT! Take a photo of Ikuto smiling) "It is no biggie" Utau smiled back.

**---end of flashback---**

"No, I didn't tell her yet." He said. "Why!?" Utau said while putting her hands on the beside her waist. "Because I did not see her today" Ikuto explained. "*sigh* when will you plan to tell her?" Utau said while giving a sigh. "I don't know, maybe I will not tell her anymore" Ikuto said. "What!!!!", "No! Tell her, don't you want to confess to her?" she force him to tell Amu his feeling. "I don't want because…", "Because you're afraid to lose her." Utau said. _Is she reading my mind?_ Ikuto said to himself. "Go! Do it! Before someone else will confess to her" She said making him afraid. "And…it… maybe…Tadase" she continue making him more afraid. (I wonder, what Ikuto look like when he is afraid).

"Maybe I will confess to her tomorrow" Ikuto said. "PROMISE?" she said. "NO!, Ok bye!" Ikuto character change and jump into a tree leaving Utau alone. "That! That cat". "What am I saying" Utau said to herself.

**---Amu---**

"Ok let sleep!" Amu said to her three Guardian Chara: Miki, Su, and Ran.

**---Amu dreaming---**

"Amu!" Ikuto shouted. "Let's meet later ok" he continued. "I want to tell you something and it is very important" he said then he left. "What does he want to tell me?" Amu said. "Ok, I will have to wait!" she said. "Ok now I will eat…

**RING! RING! RING!**

Her alarm clock rang. "Woah!" she fell down from bed (clumsy Amu =)) "Ouch! Hate that clock, always ruin my dreams" She said while getting up. She arranges her bed then walks towards her shower room. After washing herself she covers herself with a white clean towel and went to her wardrobes. She gets her always-cloth outfit: white top inside, black outside, a red skirt with red striped going downward and cross. Added with a red necktie, a black stocking, black cool shoes and also a red X-clip on her hair (how cute!). She left her room and went down the stairs.

"I'm going to school now" she said to her family with coolness. "That's it Ami go!" Amu's father said while taking a photo of Ami. "Why don't you take a single photo with your sister?" Her mother suggests. "No way, I will be late for school bye!" She said with, again, coolness. "Cool and Spicy" both her mother and father said, while their eyes sparkles. But she really wants to take a picture with Ami (what a sweet, loving sister)

**---In school---**

"Hi Amu!" Rima greeted. "Hi Rima!" Then the other three guardians went to greet her. "Ohayo minna-san!" Amu greeted. "Ohayo Amu-chi" Yaya greeted. "Ohayo Hinamori-san" Tadase said to her. Amu blush a little red. "Amu is blushing!!!" Yaya teased her. Amu covered her face with her bangs. "No! I am not blushing" she lied. "Here she is a" Miki said. Then suddenly she remembered her dream about Ikuto. "Are you okay Hinamori-san?" Nagihiko said. "Ye-Yeah" she said not letting anyone see her. "Ok" Nagihiko said.

**---In class-**

Amu was still thinking about her dream. She was very curious and she wanted to know if it was really real. Then she looks at Ikuto at the back. Then Ikuto noticed her looking at him, he gave her a smile. She smiled a shade of red (she blushed redder than, when she blushed when Tadase said something to her). She didn't look at him anymore after she blushed.

**---After Class---**

Ikuto saw Amu and he told her: "Amu!" He shouted. Then he went closer. "Let's meet later ok?" he said. "I want to tell you something and it's very important" he continued. Then Ikuto jump over a tree like a cat. "Ah! That's my dream!" she said. "It happened!" She said to herself.

**---Amu Finds Ikuto---**

It was night Amu went to look in the class but she did not see him. She looked in the canteen but he didn't find him there too. "I know where he is!" Amu said to herself. He went to a tree where Ikuto always stays. (I will call the tree 'Sakura Tree' okay? I don't know the name of the tree hehe).

**---Sakura Tree---**

Amu looks at the tree and saw Ikuto above the tree. "Ikuto!", "Ikuto!" Amu said. She ran towards him and said: "I can believe you made find you and in the dark too!" Amu said while gasping. "HaHaHa!" Ikuto laugh (evil much???). "What's funny?!" she said very angry. "Sorry" he said with a little laugh. "Hmmph!" Amu said crossing her hand in front of her chest. "What did you wanted to tell me?" Amu asked him.

"You know Amu, you are beautiful, kind, caring, and a great friend too" Ikuto said. Amu blushed to what he just said. She continues to listen. "And I want you to know what I like about you" Amu's heart was beating so fast. _Did he just say the 'LIKE' word? _Amu said to herself. "So?" Amu said in a hush tone. "And I know you're not perfect." "But LOVE isn't about finding the perfect person. It's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly right?" Ikuto said. What a beautiful message!

"Ah-ah Ikuto, What do you mean?" Amu said speechless. "Amu in my eyes you are the most wonderful and very important person in my life." ""I-ikuto…"Amu said in a low voice. "And I want you to know that I always love you and always care for you." He said sweetly. "But I'm always afraid that you will not love me back and I'm afraid to lose our friendship." "You are very important to me, and losing you is like being hurt in the heart by the most strongest and hurtful thing in the world." Ikuto said. "Love you too Ikuto, I just can't express my true feelings for you" Amu finally said the 'LOVE' word. "But you said you like Tadase." Ikuto was confused. "I like him but I love you more", "And the more we get closer to each other the lesser I feel for him" Amu explained. "Amu", "Ikuto", and "I love you" They both said to each other.

The two lovebirds sat in the tree and watch the night sky together while the leaves of the Sakura tree falls down on them.

"I wish, this will always happen" Amu wished. Then Ikuto look at her and said: "I love you so much Hinamori Amu!" Then he kissed her passionately in the lips. Then they broke the kiss and… "I love you too Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Amu replied.

**THE END!!!**

**Author's and character's notes: **

**Animelover-massyct-san**: Hope you all like it!

**Ikuto and Amu: ***speechless*

**Animelover-massyct-san**: aw the two lovebirds cannot speak… haha!

**Yoru:** haha nya.

**Animelover-massyct-san**: bye! Leave a comment or favorite me and my stories :D


End file.
